Voldemort e sua cobra mágica no harém do Osama
by Gala e Jesse
Summary: O que acontece quando Voldy-de-óculos-escuros-no-meio-da-noite e Dumbly-com-suas-meias-de-lã se encontram no harém do Osama-só-de-boné-Laden?


**Voldy e sua cobra MAGICA no harém do Osama...**

Certo dia, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É foi convidado por um velho amigo para passear no seu harém.

A princípio, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É estava incerto. Duvidava que suas duas esposas aceitassem que ele fosse. Sim, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É temia represálias.

Demorara muito para que Nagini aceitasse o relacionamento do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É com sua Comensal Bellatrix Lestrange, ela se sentiu traída, mas com o tempo aceitou, com a condição que continuasse sendo a cobra mágica preferida do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É.

Se Nagini era uma cobra muito ciumenta; Bellatrix Lestrange então, nem se fala. Por isso o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É inventou uma desculpa para Bella. Disse que precisava de mais seguidores para construir o grande legado do mal e usou essa desculpa para sua cobra mágica também, que acreditou piamente com toda a certeza em seu grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É.

Com tudo esclarecido entre os três, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É partiu rumo ao Extremo Oriente Médio para encontrar-se com seu amante secreto Osama-só-de-boné-Laden e com seu maravilhoso harém de seguidores, todos surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil.

Chegando ao maravilhoso harém, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É descobre que a sua cobra mágica estava viajando escondida.

* * *

Era de conhecimento de todos que o Brazil era um país populoso da América do Sul, com sua capital em Santiago do Chile. (N/A: Na verdade, muitos pensam que Buenos Aires é a capital do Brazil, mas para mostrar que essa fic tem uma obrigação maior do que somente entreter os leitores, trouxemos essa informação esclarecedora, depois de muita pesquisa: a capital do Brazil é Santiago do Chile desde quando Pizarro invadiu Brasília.) Por tradição, o Brazil é um país politicamente neutro à favor dos muçulmanos nas disputas comerciais secretas da Mecca Cola com a Coca-Cola.

Porém, o que o povo mundial da Terra não sabia, era que havia um motivo para que a população apoiasse a Mecca Cola através de seus acordos ultra-mega-confidencialmente-secretos financiados pelos bancos do Timor-Leste.

E esse motivo era comumente simples: os benefícios que os islâmicos traziam para o povo trabalhador brasileiro que ficava vadiando em frente ao mar durante as terças-feiras chuvosas de sol que resplandecia sobre o berço esplêndido de areia da costa.

Os proprietários da Mecca Cola geravam bilhões de empregos para os nativos dessa terra maravilhosa e ofereciam a oportunidade que todos queriam: morar no exterior.

Eles levavam os jovens-adolescentes-sem-boné para o Extremo Oriente Médio e assim proporcionavam a chance de realizar o maior sonho da humanidade: eles podiam conhecer a vilã mais genial criada por uma reino-unidense: a fantástica cobra mágica do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É.

O grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É aproximou-se do castelo de seu amante secreto Osama-só-de-boné-Laden.

No mesmo momento, estava chegando um container contendo muitos surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil, cuja capital era Santiago do Chile. O container era dividido ao meio em duas metades iguais. Em uma delas, surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil enfrentavam condições desumanas e precárias; na outra, a cobra mágica do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É estirava-se, bebendo suco de abóbora fresquinho e comendo maçãs douradas da Rússia.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o pacífico Cabo das Tormentas Tempestuosas, o navio cargueiro de última geração resolveu parar. Os surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil entreolharam-se com desconfiança.

O Aeronauta que guiava o navio abriu a porta do container e anunciou que a gasolina acabara, impedindo-os de prosseguir viagem por via marítima.

E então, algo inesperado aconteceu! A cobra mágica do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É começou a pular e fez o faz o container cair no Mar de Barents do Oeste.

Os surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil entram em pânico e começam a tirar a roupa.

Nagini observou abismada enquanto os surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-do-Brazil procuravam uma solução. As calmas águas da costa oceânica começam a invadir o lugar.

A cobra mágica do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É procurou a sua vara que também tinha magia para tentar fazer algo, enquanto Osama-só-de-boné-Laden, entrava em desespero ao ver aqueles lindos e sarados surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil se afogarem.

Apesar do desespero, Osama-só-de-boné-Laden não pôde fazer nada além de observar através de seu Palantír de última geração com conexão via-satélite infravermelho sem fio made in Paraguay manipulado por tecnomancia e protegido por oclumência; presente do amigo do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É, revendido ao Osama-só-de-boné-Laden pelo Fernandinho Beira-Laguna-Marítima por uma bagatela de duzentos papelotes de Elixir Baruffio para o cérebro.

Enquanto assistiam na praça pública do harém, o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem e Osama-só-de-boné-Laden entristeciam-se e choravam por causa da perda, lamentável perda. Sofriam ao ver que seus novos seguidores não seriam capazes de alcançar o paraíso com vinte surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil só para eles... eles não seriam mártires! A verdade é que o grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É e o seu amante secreto Osama-só-de-boné-Laden não se importavam realmente, afinal de contas, seria feita a economia dos vinte surfistas-sem-boné-exportados-diretamente-do-Brazil vestidos de branco e o Capeta, que em tempo integral era cafetão, não ficaria mais rico às custas deles.

A preocupação continuava a crescer entre os seguidores do grande Lorde das Trevas Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado Porque Você Já Sabe Quem É e de seu amante Osama-sem-boné-Laden, quando de repente, o inesperado aconteceu de surpresa.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: até que enfim uma fic de comédia by Gala e Jesse... comentem!


End file.
